reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:2ks4
From Billy Cougar No ofence friend, but this lego John of yours looks very bad, it dosen't even look like John Mrston. Ha I'm gonna call you friend from now on. Affiliation request? Hello there, I'm from the Watch Dogs Wiki; http://watch-dogs.wikia.com/wiki/Watch_Dogs_Wiki. I noticed that you have a third person open-world games section in your main page affiliates box. Having a look around your wiki it seems quite ealthy and well-maintained. I would really like to become an affiliate of your wiki here, to try and form a connection between wikis that may be of interest to both sets of editors. I should probably bring forwad a case from a gaming point of view as well. Though RD and WD are set in diferent eras wih different cultures and features, they are both ssentially open-world games. I think it could be good for readers/ editors to ave quick access to wikis that cover open-world games in different forms and aspects. Thank you for your time. JBanton (Talk | ) 09:14, June 17, 2013 (UTC) From Billy Cougar Hey friend, I just notice something do you know what? Of course you don't, Howard Sawicki in mission Exobus in America is acutuly Stonewall Ellington, look at the face, glasses, orange tie, and the hat, you should move specutal sighthing to Stone not to Howard. From Billy Cougar I don't want to boter you pero, check out Edgar Rose quotes page. RE: Nash Stringer Should the exception for definitive relationships not be included in the Wiki's Trivia policy? As it currently stands, no external references of any sort are technically allowed. Is a policy change in order? Also, thanks for undoing my wrong and cleaning Nash's page up. See you around. :) Queyh (Talk) 18:53, June 19, 2013 (UTC) : Agreed, and thanks for the help. : Queyh (Talk) 04:19, June 20, 2013 (UTC) From Rulertoner Can U try and stop the arguing over the Jan Booth page. Seriusly dude the peolpe keep arguing over Jan Tooth page and I still don't know if the soldier in the mission was really Jan, it must been some random unnamed sol. A guy called videogamezombie started the argu. -Billy Cougar From Rulertoner Ok. Have u dealt with the argu yet? Billy Cougar has been writing false information on Jan booth and Frederick Littlefield - VideoGameZombie Thanks. It was getting on my nerves. Fuck........ -Billy Cougar thats BS why dont you delete the picture of Young guns and the thing about the young guns posse has hardly anything to do with RDR. Scouttrooper gator lerner From rulertoner This was sent from an iPad. All I wanted to tell u was that some revolver characters are missing categories but I fixed them. The minor and the major characters were missing the categories. That billy cougar guy said some were missing the showdown characters categories as well. Why Jesse? Hey Jessie Lynche is in Showdown mode chracters category, but why? He isn't a playable chracter he is a NPC. Can u remove dat. Categories It looks like someone decided to add the Major Character category to the Red Dead Revolver Multilayer characters. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that was supposed to be a category for single player, yes? I don't want to remove the category if you feel it has merit. I don't think they should be Major Characters because they are not available in Single Player. Whaddaya think? - JackFrost23 (talk) 20:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :No worries, then. I knew you were the go-to guy for categories, so I wanted to check with you. :Cheers! : - JackFrost23 (talk) 21:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) From Rulertoner I have repaired some of the categories on the revolver characters. But not all of them. From Rulertoner I accidently added a dupilicate pic on the de santa page and i do not know how to remove it. Could u pls. billy cougar is deleting everything I post I was deleting Videogaer's posts well I forget his name. I was not deleting your posts. -Billy Cougar What is up with you and deleting my pages that i create man? Scouttrooper gator lerner No I diden't.-Billy Cougar Are You Sure This Isn't Del Hopkins? You posted this image: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Liars-Dice-Conor-Callahan.jpg In Connor Callahan's gallery, but typically, game players are usually the Single Player characters. Otherwise they have a gamertag over their heads to denote that they are in Multiplayer. Was there a gamertag in this pic that you cropped out? If not, I have a feeling this should be in Del Hopkins' gallery. Lemme know. Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 21:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC) BLOCKED: Billy Cougar Just so that you're aware, I have placed a 3-day block on User:Billy cougar because he has been making a string of very poor edits. Most of the time he's removing perfectly good information and replacing it with bad grammar and misspellings. To me, this borders on vandalism. I have asked him to explain himself, but he has summarily ignored me, another contributing factor to his block. Since he seems keen on filling your talk page with messages, I wanted to make sure you knew what was going on. Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 21:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) From BC Hey 2ks, can I put pictures of real life weapons in Weapons in Redemption page? I was baut to do that one minute ago, but I didn't wanna get blocked, thats wah I asked ya. -Billy Cougar :No real-world weapon pictures in the articles, please. Post them on your talk page all you want, but keep them out of the articles. :- JackFrost23 (talk) 21:17, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Category Question in this edit: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/American_Army?diff=289455&oldid=288427 Billy cougar adds the category of Multiplayer Characters to the U.S. Army article, but removes the category Antagonists. Shouldn't both apply? Sorry to bug you with this, but you put so much work into categories that I don't want to mess anything up... Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 21:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Categories I'm trying to improve and add more critical information the the undead and mythical animal pages. Would the "Hunting" category fit in with the undead and mythical animal pages? Thanks. 22:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Are U an Admintatuor? Frum An Wikia cobtributor. Could I make a page about Otis Pope's cousin Cletus? Harbinger of Promise (talk) 14:08, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm new to this wikia thing, but trying to get our red dead clan public. We are on this wikia (legion of red dead), however we are not listed on the alphabetical pages: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Posses?from=L When I go there, and choose to create our clan, we show up and I can edit it, but that list is sort of a master list of all recognized clans and we'd like to be listed alphabetically. I can't personally edit those pages, so I'm reaching out to you in hopes you can assist. Thank you LordToadrider (talk) 19:44, January 22, 2014 (UTC)LordToadrider Insult I have been just insulted by Rulertoner aka Owain come and look at my talk page and see what he said to me.Tyraja (talk) 14:45, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Inform Maybe its time If u can see this if ur even on cuz someone told me u look after kids now but back to the main topic. I'm an Aspie(I have Aspergers), Autism, ADHD, HPD, Bipolar and OCD. Now ya no y I am odd. Rulertoner 20:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Important message Hello, r u active? 16:14, April 11, 2016 (UTC)